1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to radar systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
Synthetic Aperture Radar (SAR) is a system for producing high-quality radar images with wide applications in remote sensing and mapping. SAR is used for such diverse functions as military imagery, oil and mineral surveys, and mapping the surfaces of planets. Modern SAR systems use the Doppler shift generated by the motion of a platform upon which the radar system is mounted, such as an airplane or a satellite, which sweeps the radar antenna over the terrain to be imaged to resolve objects in azimuth.
Ground-based SAR systems use image reconstruction algorithms based on position. These systems typically require that the antenna be displaced in relation to the object that is being imaged in order to produce enough sampling locations to reconstruct an image. Such ground-based SAR systems tend to exhibit various disadvantages, such as only being able to operate by moving the antenna in a wide sweep over a relatively immobile target.